Casual
by sarahbear17
Summary: Kurt Hummel, hopeless romantic, wants nothing more than to fall in love, so what will he do when he falls for Blaine Anderson who wants nothing to do with relationships?
1. Chapter 1

"No," Kurt deadpanned without looking up from his sketch.

"Come on, please?" Rachel begged.

"No."

"He's really nice!" she insisted. "Attractive, too. I'm not just saying that either. All the woman hit on him before they realized he was gay and – "

"No."

But, Kurt – "

"I let you set me up once, and I vowed never again, Rachel Berry. Never again."

"But that was in Ohio! This is New York! There are so many more options here!"

"Exactly, I don't need your help finding anyone."

"But you do. All you do is work, Kurt. It's depressing. You've always been such a hopeless romantic dreaming of going off to New York and falling in love, but you don't even give yourself the time to meet anyone."

Kurt finally set down his sketchpad, rolling his eyes. This was probably going to take a while.

"And you are so up tight like all the time, you know that? It's probably because you haven't gotten laid in –"

"I've not having this conversation with you, Rachel. So you better stop right there."

"Five months," she finished.

"_What_? How the hell do you know that?" Kurt shrieked and had to force himself to lower his voice.

"You've nothing but an uptight bitch since," Rachel shrugged.

"What have you been keeping track of who I sleep with?"

"Tina's wedding, right? And even then you were only doing it because you were lonely and depressed because _Tina _got married before you did. And you hooked up with your ex. I wouldn't exactly call that progress."

Kurt was fuming now. "She got married before you too, Rachel," he snapped.

Rachel waved her fingers in reminder the microscopic diamond on her hand. "I can get married anytime I want. I'm the one making Finn wait, and you know that. You on the other hand are not anywhere close to getting married."

Kurt was ready to explode, but Rachel went on. _Did she ever stop talking?_

"But you know what? That's okay."

Kurt looked up surprised.

"We're still young. You have years before you need to think about settling down. Date. Fall in love. Break some hearts. Sleep around if you feel so compelled."

"You know I don't sleep around, Rachel."

"That wasn't my point. You need to get out there, Kurt. You're lonely. I can see it in your eyes."

Kurt looked away. "I'm still not letting you set me up."

Rachel sighed dramatically and he was scared she would start talking again so he went on.

"I'll go out, though, since you seem to be so worried about me."

"Out where?"

"To a bar or something. I don't know."

Rachel giggled. "This is so excited."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You worry far too much about my love life."

"Someone's got to."

"Go home, Rachel."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Don't you have a performance or something that you could be getting ready for?"

"Oh! I almost forgot."

"It's Broadway, Rachel. You never forget."

She smirked and changed the subject. "I'm not leaving until you say you'll take me with you."

"If you want me to meet someone so bad why do you want to add you in the equation?"

Rachel somehow allowed the insult in the statement to go right over her head. "I won't stay the whole time. I just want to make sure you're making an effort."

"Why would I go to a gay bar and not try to meet a guy?"

"Kurt."

"Fine. I guess you can come."

Rachel squealed before kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

_Shit._

….

Kurt's phone shocked him awake late the next afternoon. For a moment, he was disoriented. He'd fallen asleep at his desk and his sketches were scattered everywhere. He groaned. He never let his desk get messy. He let his phone go to voicemail, but it started ringing again only a moment later. He snatched it up. "What, Rachel?" he said into the phone without checking his caller ID.

"No need to get snippy with me. Geez, did you just wake up? It's four in the afternoon, Kurt Hummel."

"I pulled an all nighter," he yawned.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to finish my new line, and us going out tonight is going to set me back a little."

"You're not canceling on me then?"  
"Was that an option?"

"No."

Kurt sighed.

"Pick you up at six."

Kurt only groaned in reply before hanging up the phone. He wanted to get some more sleep, but if he was going out tonight he wasn't going looking anything but gorgeous and that would involve at least two hours of prep time.

When he walked out to meet Rachel at the cab two and a half hours later, she actually whistled. "Damn."

"Shut it, you."

"Take a compliment."

"It will be nice to hear it from a guy instead of you."

"Don't worry they will be all over you tonight." She winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at this, but the second they walked into the bar guys were staring.

"Holy shit, Rachel," he muttered.

"I think I'm going to go."

"What?" he snapped.

"My primary goal was to get you here. You're here! I was going to wait until you started chatting it up with a guy," She said with a corny nudge "But I don't think you'll have any trouble since I can currently see at least two, no, four guys eye fucking you from here without even looking."

"Rachel! Don't say things like that."

"Bye!"

"Wait – "

The second she was gone there was a guy at his side. "Buy you a drink?"

Kurt shrugged secretly loving the attention. "Why not?"

After a few minutes of being showered with compliments but the conversation going nowhere, Kurt grew quickly bored. The guy saw Kurt losing interest and disappointedly excused himself. Kurt gulped down the rest of his drink.

Just as soon as he was starting to feel awkward sitting at the bar alone, a pair of hands snaked themselves around his waist. "Hey, gorgeous," a deep voice purred into his ear and he felt hot breath on his neck.

"Hello," he said nervously pulling from the man's grasp but turning to face him. The man placed his hands on the bar on either side of Kurt leaning into him.

"What's your name?"

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Want to go back to my place?"  
"No thanks."

"I'll buy you a drink first. I'm a gentleman."

"No, I don't really think you are. Back up, please."

"Playing hard to get I see," he whispered almost into his skin, as his lips got closer to Kurt's neck. He began running his hand up the inside of Kurt's thigh. "You can pretend all you want, but you come here dressed like that and everyone knows what you came here for."

Kurt pushed him off. "I believe I said no."

The man started to lean back in when someone interrupted.

"Kurt, sweetie," the voice said lovingly, "Do you want to go dance now?" Kurt looked up and the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen was offering his hand.

"We're kind of in the middle of something here," the man, who Kurt realized he still did not know the name of, grumbled.

"With my boyfriend?" the gorgeous man asked calmly, but firmly.

The man stepped back. "Boyfriend. Should've known." He made no further comment and stalked off.

Once he was out of earshot the beautiful man held out his hand. "Blaine."

Kurt shook it. "Kurt, but you already seem to know that."

"I overheard your conversation," he admitted. "That guy, Eric's his name, hangs around here a lot. He's a total creep. I saw you sitting over here by yourself and I knew the second I saw you that he would try to make a move. You didn't seem too into it so I thought I'd help you out. Although, you seem to be able to handle yourself pretty well."

"You're right. I can. Thanks anyway I guess." Kurt paused for a moment. "So you were watching me before he even came over, hm?"

"Yes," he said not missing a beat. "You're ridiculously gorgeous. Every guy in this bar is watching you."

Kurt shook his head. "So you're act of heroism was completely out of the goodness of your heart and not just an opportunity to hit on me then?"

"A little bit of both." Kurt was starting to get to the impression that this guy was blatantly honest. "He is still looking over here you know," Blaine points out.

Sure enough, the man is still watching them talk as though waiting for the opportunity to sweep back in and claim Kurt. "He's probably suspicious that you haven't taken me up on that offer to dance. I am your boyfriend after all."

Kurt rolled his eyes but finds himself agreeing anyway. "Let's get this over with then," Kurt said walking off towards the dance floor.

By the time they reach the middle of the floor, most of the eyes in the bar are on them. Blaine laced his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close as he started to dance. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, and Blaine could feel Kurt's breath against his lips. Blaine continually attempted to lock their hips together, but Kurt was not having it. He would brush their hips together teasingly then quickly pull away so only their heads were touching.

When Kurt got bored with that he pulled away completely.

"The songs not even over," Blaine whined.

Kurt only smirked. He turned around pressing his back against Blaine's chest and looped his arms around Blaine's neck behind him. Then, he began grinding his ass into Blaine's hips. He heard Blaine's breath hitch a little, and he enjoyed the fact that he had caught him off guard. He continued like this through the end of the song and once he felt Blaine growing in his pants, he pulled away.

A little out of breath Kurt asked, "So are you going to buy me a drink or what?"

Blaine nodded not entirely trusting his voice at the moment.

"You order, I'll pay," Blaine offered. After Kurt requested his drink, Blaine handed the bartender his card. "Put all his drinks on my card for the rest of the night," Blaine told him and the bartender nodded in understanding.

"You sure you want to do that?" Kurt challenged. "I may not look like it, but I can certainly hold my liquor."

Blaine subconsciously licked his lips. "I don't doubt that."

Kurt hopped up from the bar and wandered over to a group of empty couches in the corner. Blaine hurried over quickly before those seats filled with eager men.

"So," Kurt began taking a sip of his drink, "tell me about yourself."

Blaine scrunched up his face.

"It doesn't have to be personal. I just like to learn about people," Kurt assured. "Where are you from?"

"Ohio."

"No, really?"

"Something wrong with Ohio? …Other than the obvious."

Kurt laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm from Ohio to. I grew up in Lima. Ever heard of it?"

"Lima? No fucking way. You go to McKinley?"

"Yeah. How the hell did you know that?"

"I went to Dalton."

"Ah, my parents wanted to send me there, but it's pretty steep. That's crazy. Small freaking world."

"Sure is. Damn."

"Hey wait? What did you say your last name was?"

"I don't believe I did," Blaine said giving him a teasing look.

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow.

"Anderson."

"You weren't lead singer for the Warblers by chance?"

"My god. My glee club days are following me." Blaine shuddered.

"You embarrassed?"

"Nah, it's just weird to think about that side of myself. I've changed quite a bit. How'd you know about the Warblers?"

"We competed against you."

Blaine nodded. "So you were in the New Directions."

"I was. So what brings you to New York?"

"So many grilling questions," Blaine teased, "Other than needing to get the hell out of Ohio?"

"That's kind of a given."

"I suppose. I moved here to help my brother run his law firm."

"A lawyer," Kurt nodded in approval.

"Yourself?"

"I'm a designer."

"As in fashion?"

Kurt nodded.

"Aspiring?"

"Nope. I'm pretty much the real deal. Even made this outfit," he said gesturing to his ensemble.

"Wow. I was honestly thinking when you walked in that it was designed by a genius," Blaine said genuinely.

"I think you've got to be the only guy in here that was appreciating my outfit for the style."

"I'm also a fan of how tight it is along with everyone else. Just to be honest," Blaine winked.

Kurt looked away pretending the comment had absolutely no effect on him.

"So do I get to ask _you_ any questions?" Blaine asked cheekily.

"I thought you were against the getting to know you thing?" When he got no response he shrugged. "Okay, shoot."

Blaine thought on it for a moment. "What is your favorite musical?"

Kurt's laugh rang out gaining some of the attention that had started to fade back on him. "That's your big question? How do you even know I like musicals?" Kurt challenged.

"Kurt…you never told me your last name."

"Hummel," he supplied.

"Kurt Hummel, you seem like a pretty amazing person so that would pretty much mean you like musicals as a given, but the fact that you were in _glee club_ in high school also isn't helping your case."

"Fine!" Kurt surrendered. "You got me. I _live_ and _breathe _musicals."

Blaine nodded satisfied.

"Moulin Rogue," Kurt answered finally well Blaine fell silent.

Blaine nodded again, this time, in approval.

"And yours?"

"That's a bit of a personal question, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed. "You are completely impossible."

"Thank you. I try."

"I'm not sure why I'm still sitting here having this conversation. I could have at least" Kurt glanced over his shoulder in inspection, "Five other guys right now yet I continue to sit here and deal with you."

"Five? I thought you were confident. Try any guy in this entire bar. That includes the ones in committed relationships. And I believe you just implied that you _had me, _and depending on what that entails I'm not sure I'm quite ready to give you that responsibility."

Though Blaine said it in a teasing tone, Kurt flushed red.

"And he blushes," Blaine commented. "Damn, that's adorable."

Kurt was, at this point, beat red.

"Another drink?"

Kurt nodded.

"Don't let another guy sweep you away before I get back, beautiful." Blaine's flirtatious tone disappeared and became adoration on the word beautiful. Kurt stopped blushing and allowed himself to feel wanted.

When Blaine returned with his drink, Kurt drank it down rather quickly.

"Trying to rush out of here?" Blaine teased.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I was only joking."

"I'm not."

"Yes, I would like that very much, but, uh, I think we should cover something first."

Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not usually the sit down and talk type of guy," Blaine explained. "It's usually a get in, do what I need to do, get out type of situation."

"Uh huh," Kurt encouraged.

"I just hope that I'm not giving you the wrong impression."

"How so?"

"No matter what happens, or does not happen, between us tonight I don't, nor will I ever, do relationships."


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't do relationships? What does that mean?" Kurt asked trying not to show that it had any affect on him.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I don't commit and I don't like all the emotional baggage," he said simply.

"Emotional baggage?"

"You know like feelings. Falling in love. All that shit. Listen, I like you, Kurt. You seem like a cool guy. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. If you don't want to hook up, I'd still like us to be friends."

Kurt considered it for a minute. "Why do you assume that I'm looking for commitment?"

"You just seems like the type who –"

"Goes searching for the love of his life in a gay bar? Not exactly the most romantic meeting, is it?" Kurt knew he was being a hypocrite, but it had been _years_ since he had connected with a new guy; he wasn't ready to let him slip through his fingers just yet.

"Fair point. Does that mean the offer to come back to your place still stands?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt got up without saying anything and walked for the door. Blaine hesitated for a moment but got the impression he was meant to follow.

Kurt hailed a cab, and Blaine climbed in behind him.

Kurt wasn't kidding when he said he didn't do one-night stands. He had lived in New York City for eight years, and he had never considered it even once. So, when he got into the cab, he felt really awkward. What was he supposed to do? The sexual tension was eating him alive.

He was grateful when he felt Blaine's hand latch onto his arm and pull him over hungrily. The second their lips met, however, Blaine's hunger seemed to melt away instantly, and he kissed Kurt slowly and passionately. Kurt felt an entire floodgate of emotions wash over him. It was an absolute perfect kiss.

_I am so screwed_, he thought to himself.

He couldn't seem to snap himself out of it, though. He knew he was getting feelings for this guy that would refuse to reciprocate, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He needed Blaine, and he needed him now.

They reached Kurt's apartment building, and hungry Blaine had returned. He pinned Kurt to the wall in the elevator and kissed him until Kurt pulled away gasping for air. When they reached the outside of his apartment, he fumbled to open the door as Blaine sucked on his neck from behind.

When he finally got the door open, they stumbled inside as Blaine attacked his mouth again. Kurt pushed him off and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Condoms? Lube?" Blaine asked instantly.

"Top drawer," Kurt said gesturing to his nightstand.

Blaine pulled the contents out quickly, set them on the nightstand, and pushed Kurt down on the bed climbing on top of him.

Blaine found himself focusing on foreplay more than usual because every time Kurt's breath hitched or he let out a soft little moan it sent a thrill through Blaine that he couldn't explain. He removed Kurt's articles of clothing one by one and each time a new area of skin was revealed he felt the need to attach his lips to it or run his tongue along it. Once their clothes were off, Blaine finally pulled away. Kurt's hair was standing in all directions, and he looked completely wrecked. _God that is hot._

"You mind bottoming?" Blaine asked as he was already running his finger around Kurt's entrance.

Kurt nodded vehemently.

Blaine reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers. He slid two in at once and began scissoring them instantly. Kurt didn't react like Blaine thought he would, and he found himself slightly disappointed. He continued to press his fingers inside him until he hit his prostate.

Kurt moaned loudly and pressed down onto Blaine's fingers.

Blaine grinned. He slid in a third finger and continued stretching before ramming them back into that same spot. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head back moaning again. Blaine jammed his fingers into his prostate over and over enjoying watching Kurt fall apart.

"God, Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly after a while, "Are you trying to get me off with just your fingers?"

Blaine realized he had gotten a little carried away and blushed.

_Wait blushing? What the hell?_

Kurt, however, was way too far-gone to notice. Blaine retracted his fingers quickly and Kurt whimpered embarrassingly loud at the loss.

Blaine slicked up his cock and slid into Kurt slowly. He gave him a moment to get used to the sensation then without warning, pulled out and slammed back in.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt cried out before he could stop himself.

Blaine enjoyed that more than he should have. "Do that again," Blaine told him as he thrust back in again.

Kurt flushed red embarrassed for getting so close so fast and didn't respond.

"Kurt, I said do it again," Blaine requested more forcefully.

"Do what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're referring too," Kurt managed to get out but whimpered at the end.

"Scream." thrust. "My." thrust. "Name." thrust. Blaine reached down and roughly grabbed Kurt's cock and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"_Blaine!" _he screamed as he came. He was embarrassed at how ridiculously fast he had come, but then he felt Blaine stiffen and come too.

Blaine rolled off him. For a moment it was silent. Kurt wasn't really sure what he was meant to do.

"Damn. I haven't come that fast since high school. That was embarrassing."

Kurt was surprised by the admission but reciprocated. "Me either."

"Thank god," he paused for a moment. "We should do that again."

"Now? Didn't we just cover that we're not teenagers anymore?"

"No, not now. I just mean… we should make it a reoccuring thing."

"I hope you're not insinuating that I be your booty call, Blaine Anderson."

"No, not like that. We could just be friends who…help each other out."

"Okay," Kurt found himself saying.

"Yeah?"

"Why not? It would be easier than going all the way down to the bar," Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed. "True. You're pretty amazing, Kurt," Blaine said sleepily.

"I'm well aware."

"I'm pretty tired. Do you have a problem with me staying?"

"The night?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Never mind. I get it. I can go."

"No, it's fine. Stay."

"Thanks. So friends?" Blaine asked.

_Friends. Ouch._

"Friends," Kurt agreed.

Blaine drifted off to sleep but Kurt lay there staring up at the ceiling for hours.

He must have drifted off at some point because he woke up to find a pair of limps tightly wrapped around him. Kurt rolled over not removing Blaine's arms.

"Blaine," he whispered. "Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes then retracted his arms quickly. Kurt tried not to feel disappointed. He was extremely unsuccessful.

"Sorry. I'm not used to staying the night with a guy. I used to be kind of a cuddle whore."

"It's okay. I just wanted to wake you in case you needed to get to work."

"Uh, what day is it?"

Kurt smiled. "Saturday."

"I do. How'd you know I worked Saturdays?" Blaine asked hopping up and sliding on his pants.

"You mentioned it at some point last night."

"Did I?" Blaine glanced over at the clock. "Shit! I really don't have to go home for a shower."

"You could take one here."

"Thank you for the offer, but I still can't go into the office in the same clothes as yesterday…"

"You could borrow something."

Blaine smiled at him. "We're not exactly the same size."

"I know, but I have clothes of most sizes around this place. Trust me. And a suit that I designed will be much better than anything you own I promise," Kurt said grinning.

"I don't doubt that," Blaine grinned back. "Do you really not mind?"

"As long as you don't spill coffee down the front of it, it's not a big deal. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll find something for you to wear?"

"You are a life saver. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said stumbling into the bathroom.

Kurt was able to find something to fit Blaine easily and carried it into the bedroom. Blaine slipped out of the bathroom a few minutes later in his towel, and Kurt caught himself staring. Everything had been so rushed the night before he had not had the time to appreciate just how gorgeous Blaine really was.

He forced himself to look Blaine in the eye so his own eyes didn't wander. "There you go."

"Thanks. You don't have to be ashamed for looking you know," Blaine smirked.

"Just go put on the suit."

Blaine looked at it. "Are you sure this will fit? It looks a little small."

Kurt crossed his arms offended and gave him a look.

"You're right! I'm sorry. I should trust the expert." Blaine dropped his towel and began to dress.

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he turned away before he got turned on again. Oh, too late.

"I wish I had the time right now, gorgeous, but I really need to get to work."

Kurt turned back around, and Blaine was dressed and staring at the obvious bulge in Kurt's pants.

Blaine walked over and cupped him through his jeans. Kurt closed his eyes trying not to get too caught up in the touch, but his body seemed to have other ideas.

"How about I come over tonight and help you out with that?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine grabbed his ass and pulled away. "Goodbye, beautiful," he whispered with a wink.

Kurt leaned his head against the wall after Blaine felt in frustration.

_What the hell am I doing?_

….

Blaine arrived at his office late anyway and he was grateful he had not had to stop home as well.

"Must you always go out on work nights?" His brother Copper asked from his desk without looking up.

"If it makes you feel any better, he was gorgeous."

Copper smirked and looked up. "Just try to get in on time, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"New suit?"

"How'd you know?"  
"It's way nice than anything you own. I wondered when you were going to start using your paychecks to start buying nice clothes. For a gay man, you know zero about fashion."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "It's actually…not mine."

"What do you mean it's not yours? Who's is it?"

"Uh… Kurt Hummel."

"The designer? If you buy his design it is yours now, idiot."

"You know Kurt?" he asked confused.

"Yes, unlike you. I like to look nice so I keep up with the best designers."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I didn't buy it. I borrowed it."

"Okay, I'm confused. Maybe it would be easier for you to just explain."

"I slept with Kurt, stayed at his apartment, over slept, borrowed his suit, and here we are."

Copper stared at him wide eyed. "You stayed at a guys apartment and now you're wearing his clothes? And you plan on seeing him again to return them? Who the hell are you?"

"I have no idea."

"You like this guy."

"Copper, I don't do feelings anymore. You know that."

"Don't do feelings? Everyone had feeling, bro. Hate to break it to you."

"I mean with guys. I don't like to get attached. It always gets complicated."

"But you like this guy."

"_No, _I don't."

"Do too, squirt."

"I'm not having this argument with you. It is really immature."

"Fine, get some work done."

Blaine turned to walk away, but Cooper called him back.

"Blaine!"

"What, Cooper?" Blaine snapped.

"You think you could get me a discount on one of Kurt's suits."

Blaine gave him an obscene gesturing before walking off.

"Now who is immature?" Cooper called behind him, but Blaine ignored him.

When Blaine reached his office he slumped down in his chair and pulled out his phone. He had a new text.

**Kurt: I found your number scribbled down in my kitchen and just thought I'd text you so you had mine too. It's only fair.**

**Blaine: Am I coming over tonight?**

**Kurt: You better be after you teased me this morning.**

**Blaine: See you at nine.**

Blaine grinned as his mind began to drift to all the things he was going to do to Kurt. He could certainly get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt tapped on his desk in frustration. He could not focus for the life of him. _I need to get this suit done_. He tossed his sketchpad away in frustration and groaned.

"I figured you wouldn't be so tense anymore once you got laid, but maybe that's just your personality."

Kurt jumped. "God, Rachel! You scared the shit out of me."

"I used to live here too. No point in pretending I'm a guest in this apartment."

"Try to emphasize the _used to_. You moved out freaking years ago. Why do you even still have the key?"

"For situations like this."

Kurt knew that he will regret it but asked anyway. "Situations like what?"

"Where you get laid and will try to keep me out so you don't have to tell me about it."

"Maybe that's because it's none of your damn business."

"I don't hear any denials Kurt Hummel," Rachel smirked.

Kurt couldn't help smirked in return. He may be frustrated as hell, but Blaine was fucking gorgeous. He deserved bragging rights.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed.

Kurt recapped in detail the events of the previous night, minus the part where he was probably head-over-heels in love with him. He already felt crappy enough about it without Rachel lecturing him on how he was going to get hurt.

"Kurt this is wonderful! You're finally out of your rut! Now you can go out and fall in love in the greatest city on earth," she said dreamily.

"I don't know. I'm thinking I might just be…casual for a while."

"Casual? As in sleeping around? I wasn't serious about that, Kurt."

"I know and that's not what I mean. I just don't want to get serious with anyone right now. I have a lot going on at work, but I won't go back to my abstinent ways, I promise. Maybe I'll even see Blaine again," he shrugged grinning to himself.

"Alright fine. I won't push. As long as you're having some kind of social life I'll leave you be _for now._"

"Thank you. And, Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Get the hell out of my house."

….

"Blaine, hurry your ass up."

"I don't think I'm coming with you back to the apartment right now, Coop. I think I might go to the bar."

"Didn't you say you were going to Kurt's tonight?"

"So?"

"Dude, if you want to be 'friends' " Cooper said with air quotes, "with this guy then you can't treat him like a booty call. Going to hook up with some other guy before going to his house falls under that category."

Blaine sighed. "Damn. I hate it when you're right. Okay fine. I'll go to the bar tomorrow night."

Cooper just rolled his eyes not bothering to argue further. "Let's head home, brotha."

Law school had always been in the cards for both Anderson brothers. Growing up with his dad, Blaine learned the name Harvard before he even learned the word school. It wasn't really an optional matter. He never minded much. He never had an issue with the idea of becoming a lawyer, and Blaine idolized his parents. He tried to please them all through growing up. They weren't too thrilled about the idea of their son being gay, but they supported him as long as he kept it on the "down low."

He followed their rules until he moved out. The second he got to college though, Blaine was convinced that he fell in love with every guy he met. Most of them were quick to sleep with Blaine then never speak to him again. Eventually, he started to do the same thing to other guys. He hated it when his brother tried to pull the "you're only act this way because you had your heart broken" card. Looking back, Blaine had never actually been in love so there was no way he could have ever had his heart broken. This was just what he became used to, and he liked things this way.

Blaine had moved to New York straight out of law school to work with his brother. He had moved in to his apartment as a temporary place of residence, but he never actually got around to moving out. He sort of liked the idea of having a roommate. Living by yourself was just fucking depressing. He had lived there about a year and a half now, and he got the impression that he was starting to irritate his brother. Maybe it was time for him to find his own place.

Blaine's phone started to ring.

Cooper groaned. "We almost made it out of here."

"I really should take this," Blaine said apologetically. "It's Nick."

"You haven't talked to him in forever! Take your time, man. I'll go grab a cup of coffee."

"Hello?" Blaine said picking up the phone.

"_Blaine!"_

"Hey. I haven't heard from you in forever."

"_I know I feel like we've kind of fallen out of touch. It's probably my fault and I'm sorry about that…"_

"Hey, I'm in this friendship too. I could have called you just as easily as you could have called me. I've had a ton going on at work, but I should have made time."

"_Prepare yourself for another apology anyway. I've been a shit best friend."_

"Never."

"_Don't knock it just yet. So…I asked Jeff to marry me."_

"Nick! That's fantastic! Congratulations! Dude, how could you not tell me you were proposing?"

"_That would be the shit best friend part. It sort of…slipped my mind I guess," _Nick paused. "_Would it make it up to you if I asked you to be my best man?"_

"Oh my god! Are you being serious with me right now?"

"As a heart attack."

"I'd be honored."

Nick laughed._ "You're such a girl."_

"I love you, man."

"_I love you, too."_

"_Hey! Back off my fiancé!" _a voice called from the background.

Blaine laughed.

"_Ignore him. He did this with my parents too."_

"_Wait is that, Blaine? Let me talk to him! Let me talk to him! Blaine!" _Jeff exclaimed the phone now in hand. "_Can you believe we're actually getting married? After all these years?"_

"Honestly, Jeff, I can say I really can."

….

Hours later, Kurt finally sat back in his seat satisfied. He had really done it. His new line was finished. Though he was already a big name designer, he still had a long way to go. He needed a line that would define his career, and he really felt that this was the one.

He had turned his phone off to avoid distractions, and when he turned it on he got three new texts from Blaine and grinned. The grin quickly faded when he realized he had almost a dozen missed calls. _That was never a good sign._

Moments later his phone began to ring. Nervous about what might be going on, he answered his phone quickly without even checking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" Carole said in a broken voice into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"It's your father."

….

Blaine knocked on Kurt's front door that night, and after a moment, the door flew open. He was dragged inside and pinned to the front door.

Before he even had time to react, Kurt had his shirt off and was kissing him everywhere he could reach as he worked on his belt. Blaine almost asked what had gotten into him but didn't want to risk stopping whatever this was.

"You are so fucking hot," Kurt purred into Blaine's ear.

"I'm completely naked and you're still fully dressed. No fair," Blaine said with a teasing pout.

Knowing Kurt's love for clothes, and how expensive the outfit he was wearing probably was, Blaine was surprised when he tore off his own and tossed them aside carelessly without a second thought.

Blaine smirked. "Bedroom?"

Kurt gave him an incredulous look. "All the way over there?" he said gesturing across his apartment before resuming his previous actions. He bit down on Blaine's bottom lip and rolled their hips together.

Blaine closed his eyes and moaned.

Kurt began to kiss his way down Blaine's neck biting down in random places in order to continue causing the delicious sounds that Blaine was making.

He started sucking shamelessly on one of Blaine's nipples. He popped off causing Blaine to let out a whimper.

"I know you probably came here to get inside me, but that will take too damn long," Kurt said in a breathy, sexy voice that was much deeper than Blaine had heard him talk before. "I need you _now_."

Kurt reattached their lips and began grinding roughly into Blaine against the door. Finally, Blaine was given the opportunity to reciprocate. They rocked their hips together until Kurt muttered. "You close?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt instantly dropped to his kneels.

_Fucking hell_.

Kurt licked teasingly around his cock for so long that by the time he actually wrapped his mouth around it, Blaine came. Kurt did not even react, simply swallowing every drop. Blaine sank to the floor and grabbed hold of Kurt's cock and pumped him until he reached his own climax, pumping him through it.

Kurt got up and walked into his bedroom, which was in clear view from the front door, and Blaine watched him drop onto the bed. Unsure of what he was meant to do, Blaine followed.

"Kurt?" he said with a teasing grin. When he actually saw Kurt, however, his grin dropped. Kurt's entire body was shaking. "Kurt?" he said again. "Are you okay?"  
Blaine flipped him over, and Kurt continued to sob. When Kurt did not respond Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"It's okay. I've got you." Blaine whispered surprising himself.

Kurt fell asleep sobbing in Blaine's arms until finally Blaine drifted off as well.

Blaine was woken up hours later and once again found Kurt shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt said brokenly.

"Don't be sorry. I just need to know what's wrong. You're scaring me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, I swear."

"Then what is it?"

"My dad had a h-heart attack," he stammered out. "He's in the ICU in Ohio and I can't get a plane ticket to see him un-until next week and by then he could be – could be -" Kurt broke off in a sob.

"Kurt," Blaine said soothingly while rubbing circles on his back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like there's anything you could do…"

"Maybe not, but it's not good to keep that stuff bottled up," Blaine said. Before he could stop himself he went on. "And as it turns out, there might be something I could do." _What the hell am I doing?_

Kurt took his head of his hands and looked up at Blaine confused.

"You know how I told you I travel on business a lot?" _Seriously, I barely know this guy._  
Kurt nodded.

"Well usually whenever I travel somewhere it's too Ohio because we have a second office there." _He could be a complete gold digger._

Kurt stared at him completely lost.

"And I happen to be going there…tomorrow." _But look at him. He's so broken._

"I don't understand. Even if you had an extra ticket for who knows what reason they wouldn't just let me hop on a flight that easy. The ticket has to be under someone's name."

"I know that…I actually, uh, have a private jet?" _So what if he's broken? It's not my job to fix him._

"You have a jet," Kurt deadpanned. "You've been a lawyer for all of what? Two years? How can you possibly have that kind of money?"

"To make this conversation go faster I'm just going to be frank with you. My family has a shit ton of money. My dad is a much more successful lawyer than my brother and I combined." _So why does it feel like it is?_

Kurt laughed despite himself. "A jet? Really?"

"Really."

"Blaine I couldn't ask you to –"

"I'm offering."

Kurt launched himself into Blaine arms and hugged him tightly. "_Thank you_," he whispered making Blaine's heart flutter.

_Oh. _

_That's why._


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine managed to snap out of whatever was going on with Kurt before they left for Ohio. _Of course _he didn't have feelings for Kurt. He knew the day that he met him that he wanted to get to know him better. He was just a cool guy. A friend. A friend who Blaine just happened to have excellent chemistry with in bed. Cooper, on the other hand, did not see it that way at all.

"Blaine's in _looove._"

Blaine simply rolled his eyes. What was the point in arguing with him? Blaine knew they were just friends. Kurt knew. Nobody else mattered.

"Oh, sure. Roll your eyes, Squirt. You invited him to go to Ohio with us. Do you know how big that is? Mom and dad will want to meet him. You realize that, right?"

"They won't when I explain that we are just friends."

"Friends who fuck?"  
"Whatever you want to call it, brother dearest."

Cooper shoved him.

"Would you grow up?"

There was a knock at the door and Blaine walked over to pull it open to find Kurt with a huge grin on his face. Blaine took a moment to sweep his eyes over his body. He looked absolutely stunning. He almost told him so but thought better of it. He didn't need to give Cooper anymore to build ridiculous theories off of.

"You look happy," he settled for.

"I'm just really grateful for what you're doing for me," Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I told you, it's nothing," Blaine said shrugging it off.

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He looked so intensely into Blaine's eyes that Blaine almost felt uncomfortable enough to look away. "It is to me," Kurt whispered.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before stepping away from the door. "There's someone I need to introduce you to."

Kurt gave him an intrigued expression even though he of course knew it was Blaine's brother.

"Coop," Blaine began once they had gotten inside. "This is my friend Kurt. Kurt this my brother, Cooper."

Cooper instantly put on his charm as he always does when meeting someone knew and shook Kurt's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt said blushing. They continued shaking hands until Blaine intervened.

"Okay!"

Cooper released Kurt's hand, grinning at his brother's jealously. "I'm a big fan."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine told you I'm a designer then?"

"Nope. He said he borrowed that snazzy suit off of Kurt Hummel and I was totally thrown off. Why would such a talented guy be hanging around my brother?"

Kurt blushed. "You've really heard of me?"

"Are you crazy? You're like the up and coming thing! You're crazy talented."

"Thank you. That…means a lot."

Cooper put on one of his winning smiles and Blaine got annoyed once again. He didn't like it when other people made Kurt blush and he certainly didn't like it whenever it was his brother.

Are you guys ready to go?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt nodded.

"Lead the way, Squirt."

Kurt giggled at the nickname.

Blaine groaned. It was going to be a long few days.

….

When they got onto the jet, Blaine and Kurt sat together towards the back. Cooper sat in the front but not before giving Blaine a look as if to say "You're welcome."

Blaine rolled his eyes once again.

"Is your office in Westerville?" Kurt asked softly.

"No, actually it is a lot closer to Lima."

Kurt grinned. "Alright. If I become an inconvenience just let me know and I'll grab a taxi to my dad's house and be out of your hair for the rest of the weekend."

"Don't worry about that," Blaine said waving him off. "I don't even have a ton of work to get done really. We're mostly flying in today because my parents wanted to see us."

Kurt gave a tiny smile. "Your family must be very close."

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quickly. "That was an awfully personal thing to make assumptions about. It's just I figured since you work with your brother and you both followed in your father's footsteps…"

"It's fine, Kurt. Honestly. My parents and I just have a bit of a…complicated relationship."

"Okay."

Blaine smiled. "You don't ask a lot of questions."

"If you wanted me to know something personal about yourself, you'd tell me. Also, you don't like talking about yourself much."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I hardly know a thing about you and the day we met you refused to even tell me the name of your favorite musical."

"That question is more personal than people give it credit for. I mean, favorite color, favorite food. Whatever. But someone's favorite musical? Favorite movie? Favorite song? That says a hell of a lot about a person and people just brush it off as useless trivia."

Kurt nodded. "Fine. I guess that's a valid point," he said leaning on his pillow settling in to take a nap.

"Cabaret."

"Hm?"

Blaine gasped in fake offense. "Here I am barring my soul to you and you go to sleep. Unbelievable."

"Cabaret," Kurt repeated smiling.

Blaine pretended to ignore him.

"Fine. I'll just go to sleep then."

Blaine had assumed that Kurt was only kidding, but within ten minutes his breathing had evened out and he didn't respond when Blaine said his name softly. Another five minutes after that he had shifted his position and was rested on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't really mind he just hoped Cooper wouldn't look back here because he really didn't need –

"Getting cozy back there?"

_Damn._

"Would you stop talking so loud? He's trying to get some sleep. It's rude."

"I can see that. Blaine…"

Blaine looked over at him a little startled at his brother's suddenly serious tone. "Yeah?"

"Be careful with him, okay?"

"Cooper. It's none of your business."

"You're going to hurt him. Do you even see how he looks at you?"

"I was very upfront with him. I told him I didn't get serious with anyone. That's more than I'd offer most guys I sleep with," Blaine said and shifted a little uncomfortably sincerely hoping Kurt did not wake up during this conversation. It would make the rest of the plane ride pretty awkward.

"Not everyone can just turn off there feelings like you can."

"You don't even know him, Cooper. We're just friends."

Cooper shook his head sadly and turned away.

….

When they landed and Blaine switched on his phone he had several missed phone calls from his parents. He groaned as he went to check his voicemail.

"_Son, the pilot told me there was something else on board with you and Cooper. I expect him at dinner tomorrow. See you there." _

_Huh. I got a "see ya." He must be in a good mood. _

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" he said as Cooper helped him down from the jet.

"I know that you're here for your father so you can of course say no, but my parents are insisting I ask you to dinner."

"I just spoke with Carole and my father's conditions haven't changed much. I'll be at his side for days so I'm sure I can manage to spare one evening for dinner."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."


End file.
